Nugget
| Type = Companion | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 13 | AppID = Nugget | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = true | C12App = false | C13App = true | C14App = true | C15App = true | Name = Nugget | AKA = | CreatureType = Fey | Race = Blink Dog | Class = | Age = | Alignment = Lawful Good | Languages = Sylvan (understands, but can't speak) Blink Dog | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections = Jester (current co-owner) Beau (current co-owner) Marion Lavorre (former caretaker) Yeza Brenatto (current caretaker) | Profession = Pet | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = 22 | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a blink dog puppy who is a pet of Jester and Beau. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Nugget is a tiny little puppy. His coat has hints of calico elements, with light tan fur and bits of faintly darker brown stripes. He has oversized puppy paws that look soft and goofy. Signs of Nugget's fey nature can be seen in the blink dog's unnaturally angular limbs, and ears that are tall and pointed (though wide at the base). Nugget's eyes are black but turn to a bright blue just before teleporting. As of Homeward Bound (2x48), Nugget had grown up considerably. Though still a young blink dog, he is about as large as a fully grown conventional dog now. Personality When Nugget gets too excited, he teleports. As a puppy, Nugget is rambunctious. Jester had to begin training him right away to recognize the Mighty Nein as "home". Biography Background It is unknown how Kestiff Drudy acquired this blink dog puppy. He and his troupe gave the puppy initial training to stay within its cage, otherwise it would be physically impossible to keep the teleporting fey creature in his menagerie. Jester was immediately enamored with the cute little puppy, so she split the cost of 100 gp for the little blink dog with Beau. That way, they could have a pet together, and it could share their room whenever they roomed together. When the Mighty Nein relaxed on the beach on their way to Nicodranas, Jester spent two hours training Nugget to blink on-command, after hearing the command word "poof". Nugget struggled during the extensive swimming required to reach the Sluice Weave. After the Nein finished their business under the city, Jester left Nugget in her mother's care prior to Marius' midnight meeting on the wharf. Nugget remained in Marion's care when the Nein stole the Mist. Jester asked her mother to take care of Nugget via Sending, which Marion was happy to do. After the Mighty Nein's return to Nicodranas, Jester took Nugget with her and Marion seemed eager to be rid of him (as the dog had grown considerably since their departure). Nugget was knocked unconscious from Caleb's Fireball ''spell. He was saved by Caduceus, who used the cantrip ''Spare the Dying ''to save him. ' ' When the Mighty Nein traveled to The Deepriver Mining Camp to deal with the giants, Nugget (and Sprinkle) remained with Yeza at the Dim's Inn to keep him company. ' ' Nugget was designated as a 'Guard Nugget' by Jester and he was allowed to share her and Beau's bedroom, although Jester decided that he would also sleep on the balcony patio. Beau insisted that he was not allowed on her bed due to his drooling. ' ' Once again, Nugget remained with Yeza at Xhorhaus when they set off to follow Oban to Bazzoxan in the north. ' The Mighty Nein and Yeza Brenatto teleported from Rosohna to Nicodranas to drop Yeza off with Marion Lavorre. Jester left Nugget for Luc Brenatto to take care of. '''Relationships * Jester Lavorre: Co-owner. She takes more interest in Nugget and has attempted to train him. * Beauregard: Co-owner. Given that Jester seems to have a greater interest in training and bonding with Nugget, Beau has allowed her to take most of the responsibility for him. Character Information Abilities * Keen Hearing and Smell: Advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell * Bite: Melee Weapon attack, +0 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target, hit: 1 piercing damage * Teleport: The dog magically teleports (along with any Equipment it is wearing or carrying) up to 20 ft. to an unoccupied space it can see. Before or after teleportation, the dog can make one Bite attack. ** "Poof": Jester's command word to get Nugget to Teleport Notable Items Quotations Trivia * Since this blink dog is only a puppy, Nugget's speed (20 ft.) and other stats were originally lower than would be normal for his creature type. After his month and a half long stay with Marion Lavorre, his stats seem closer to those of a standard blink dog. * Nugget appears to be following down the same path as Trinket, in the sense of becoming the brunt of Sam's jokes and derision towards animal companions. References Art: Category:Companions Category:Blink Dogs Category:Dogs